


Letters for Kyuhyun

by RYEONGGYUs



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Ahn Jaehyun - Freeform, Fluff, KyuWook - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of YeWon, This IS Fluff I Swear, changmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYEONGGYUs/pseuds/RYEONGGYUs
Summary: This will be my second (?) time writing fluff. I hope y’all enjoy it!Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated![PS: not beta-ed. Please excuse all grammar and spelling errors:( ]
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Letters for Kyuhyun

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my second (?) time writing fluff. I hope y’all enjoy it! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> [PS: not beta-ed. Please excuse all grammar and spelling errors:( ]

Kyuhyun received his very first letter last August 15th, the second month of their school year, it was a typical Thursday morning, Kyuhyun has just finished his 2 morning periods and was about to put his morning subjects books back inside his locker when he noticed a purple post-it was slipped inside his locker, written on the sticky note was a simple, 

_“Good Morning! Have a nice day ahead, Don’t forget to smile. :)”_

It was short, yet the message made Kyuhyun a lot better, he was having a worse day, smiling, he kept the note inside his locker. Ever since that day, he received letters, sticky note letters. Particularly in purple ones. 

_Day 2: It was so nice to see you smiling! You should smile more._

_Day 3: You’re a little down today, I hope you will feel better! Have a good day ahead!_

_Day 4: Good Afternoon! I hope you already ate your lunch, Good luck on your Midterms! Do not overwork yourself!_

_Day 5: Don’t get creeped out but I happened to stand right next to you earlier in the cafeteria. It was crowded so I doubt you saw me, and I know you’re tall but didn't know that you’re tall TALL. I don't want to stand near you :(_

Kyuhyun laughed at the 5th sticky note, he was looking back, there were 87 messages, Kyuhyun practically anticipated them everyday since August 15th. He wants to know who his mystery admirer is, but he didn't bother to investigate. He’s happy with this, if his admirer wants to be known, he’ll introduce himself right? 

He’s sitting inside the cafeteria with Changmin, Jaehyun, and Siwon. He’s holding his mini box, inside was the purple post its, he collected them all.

“Look at this fool, you’re in love with your mystery purple admirer.” Jaehyun threw a french fry towards Kyuhyun, it landed on one of the post-its.

“HEY! THERE’S A STAIN NOW!” Kyuhyun immediately picked up the fry and threw it back to Jaehyun, He wiped the #40th post it, Yes he labeled them from day 1 up to this day. It was one of his favorite notes. It wasn't a typical purple sticky note, it was rather a yellow post it covered with purple highlighter, it looked messy but at the same time neat

_Day 40th: ㅠㅠ I’ve ran out of purple sticky notes and I haven't gone to the supply store to buy so please pretend that it’s a purple one, ah.. I just want to Congratulate you for being the top student for this semester! Keep it up! Have a nice day ahead! ♡_

He never fails to smile whenever he reads this cute messy note. 

“Kyuhyun, why don’t we just ask the school for the cctv records and look for the person behind all of those? Don’t you wanna meet her?” Siwon asked.

“It’s a “him”.” Kyuhyun corrected. He knew his mystery admirer is a ‘him’ because of the 57th note. Ever Since that note, he added a “9” at the end of every letters.

_Day 57th: Why were you in detention yesterday? I froze when you walked inside the room, thankfully, We were surrounded by noisy boys and I managed to hide from you, you sat on the front beside the door, we’re a bit far from each other tho, you looked pissed yesterday. Anyway, I hope you’re feeling a lot better. (I better not see you in detention again!) -9_

“How’d you know it’s a ‘him’?” Changmin asked.

“I was in detention last October, the next day there was a note saying, He was also in detention that day, and there were no girls on that day.” Kyuhyun explained. “I’m not gonna lie, I feel… relieved? When I read that he’s a guy.” He added. 

“The gay jumped out.” Jaehyun jokes. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, he kept his notes inside the box and closed the lid. He’s gay, all his friends and even his family knows, but he wasn't and haven't in a serious relationship yet, all of the people he used to date, he didn't consider them as serious relationships. 

He’s wondering why was 9 not leaving notes for the past 2 days? Was he busy? Or was he not around? Or was it because of the 87th note? The 87th note is different, rather than a sticky note, it was a purple construction paper, 

_Day 87th: Wow… It’s the 87th letter already? I’m so dedicated at this ㅋㅋ I’m so nervous, I want to tell you something I wanted to tell for a long time now… This would creep the hell out of you for sure. At first, I started doing this because I saw you on that day I first slipped the note inside your locker, you look so miserable as if the heavens and earths stomped you. I just wanted to cheer you up by my messages, I want to befriend you ㅋㅋㅋㅋ I’m not sure if they’re helping but I did continue them, and that one time I saw you reading my note while you were walking to your next class, and you’re smiling, I don't know why but It suddenly made my heart skip, you were smiling like an idiot, I don’t remember what day was that but I think it was that time where I wrote the joke I made while I was bored in the class, my friends told me it was corny and it’s not that funny but Insaw you smiling so yeah. I blabber too much eh? I wanted to say something so I didn't use a sticky note this time. Ah please don't be weirded out, though I’m already weird since day 1 anyway… since you don't know who I am, I'll be brave and say these through a letter..._

__

__

_I really just want to be your friend, but why do I feel like I’m starting to like you? You don't even know me, I’m sorry but yes, I didn't know when it started but I think I like you now. AH! This is so embarrassing! I don't have anything to say, that’s all! - 9_

Kyuhyun’s curiosity was killing him. He wanted to know who 9 was, maybe they could be friends or yet they could be something more serious. Kyuhyun won’t deny that he’s not attracted to 9, his mystery admirer. Kyuhyun is sure that if he gets to know who 9 is, he will definitely fall for that person.

Lunch had ended and he was headed to his next class, right when he was about to go inside his biology class he remembered that he forgot his biology book. He hurried downstairs to the second floor where his locker is located. Kyuhyun seems so distracted and was thinking something when he reached the last step of the stairs and was about to turn left but stopped when his phone vibrated inside his pocket, he stopped but he saw someone almost walking so fast, who passed by he didn’t mind it much and took out his phone to check who messaged him but it was just a game notification, he slid his phone inside his coat pocket and started to walk but he halted his steps when he saw the same person who passed him earlier slipped something inside one of the lockers, where his locker was located. He froze on his spot, His heart started beating so fast. 

‘Is that perhaps… 9?’ He thought.

To avoid him getting caught, He immediately hid inside one of the empty classrooms. He peeked through the small window on the door, he waited for the guy to pass again, and seconds later the same person passed outside the classroom, Kyuhyun had a glimpse of the man, what if that person is 9? His heart was beating so loud, it’s as if it could jump outside his chest.

He caught a glimpse of the guy, he was shorter than Kyuhyun, and his hair was jet black and he was wearing the school’s hoodie. When he was sure that the guy had left, he went outside, he ran to his locker, he opened it and his heart almost jumped out, there was a purple sticky note, immediately grabbing it and slumping against the locker beside his’, He completely forgot that his biology period had already started.

_Day 88th: Hi… I’m sorry if I was gone for 2 days, I was so busy with academics and org work, I didn't have the time to make messages… today is supposed to be my 90th letter right? ㅋㅋ How have you been? Have you been eating well? Ididntseeyoufor2daysIkindawanttoseeyoubutIhaventseeyouallmorning ㅠㅠ I’m being creepy now! Okay okay, eat your food well and don’t forget to smile! (I hope to see you for the remaining time of the day but I guess it’s impossible since I’ll be busy.)_

Kyuhyun smiled, he had this sheepish smile plastered on his face. If Kyuhyun didn't hide, 9 will see him. He respects 9’s privacy but he wants to meet the guy now, he wants to know who he is.

Kyuhyun wants 9 to take responsibility for what he did, he wants 9 to be responsible for Kyuhyun's unexplainable butterflies in his stomach.

Kyuhyun ended up being late in his Biology class, he knew that already so he went to the clinic to get a slip saying he had a bad stomach before the subject. He just straight up lied and good thing his professor didn't pay much attention.

Kyuhyun sat beside Siwon who’s busy taking down notes and highlighting some stuff. He opened his book and tried to focus on the discussion but his mind was still clouded with 9, he almost knew who he was, and now he’s so eager to know who 9 is.

“Where were you?” Siwon asked, not taking his eyes off the lecture board.

“I was at the clinic, I had a bad stomach.” Kyuhyun said. Siwon gave him a “Really?!” look. “What? My stomach hurts.” 

“You’re full of shit Kyuhyun, stop lying, you can't lie to me.” Siwon whispered, afraid that they might be caught gossiping. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes.

“I went to get my biology book.” Kyuhyun answered him, well it was true.

“For 15 minutes?? Did you forget your book in your dorm??” Siwon asked. Kyuhyun didn't have a choice so he picked up the purple sticky note he slipped inside his book. He held it up to Siwon’s face, his friend grabbed it and read what’s written on the note. “And??” 

“I was about to get my book but I saw someone walking, he’s almost running, but he’s walking, anyway! I saw that person slipping some note, purple note inside a locker and I was so stunned and nervous at the same time, I hid inside the empty classroom below, and I waited for him to pass, sadly, I didn't get to see his face, but I know he’s shorter than me, and he has black hair, and he was wearing a university hoodie. Like how the hell do I supposed to know who he is? Almost everyone is shorter than me, the majority of this school has black hair! And every student, I mean EVERYONE here owns a university hoodie.” Kyuhyun whined at Siwon. “At first, I didn't care who he was, but now that I practically saw him doing it, I badly want to meet him. But how the hell am I supposed to do it? AND NOPE! I don't wanna check the surveillance, I just want to meet him naturally, or I just want to know who he is, this is so gay.” Kyuhyun slumped his head on his arm rest. Siwon just laughed, he finally gave up on taking notes.

“I agree that’s gay but I think you also have the hots for him. You like 9 now right?” He asked. Kyuhyun nodded his head, Siwon put a hand on his hair and softly ruffled. “Oh no, Kyuhyun’s in love with someone…” Siwon cooed. Kyuhyun removed his friend’s hand and squished it so hard and made Siwon yelp in pain.

“I just like him, like if given the chance, I would probably date him, but I don't think I’m in love yet.” Kyuhyun sat properly again, they’re not listening to the discussion anymore.

“Whatever you say—” Siwon was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both Siwon and Kyuhyun looked at the student who interrupted the class.

“Good afternoon Sir, is Choi Siwon around? May I excuse him Sir? There’s an SG Officers meeting in 10 minutes, all officers are needed to attend.” A guy student spoke, he smiled at the professor and scanned the class to look for Siwon, he spotted Siwon, but the student’s expression changed when he saw who’s sitting beside Siwon. Kyuhyun and the student accidentally made eye contact but the other quickly looked at the professor. Kyuhyun scrunched his forehead, he doesn't even know the guy’s name but he knows that he is a part of the Student Government, He’s the Vice President.

“Yes, you may. Choi Siwon, you can leave now, you’re excused.” The professor spoke. Siwon quickly slid his laptop and book inside his bag.

“Excused again, bye Kyu!” He tapped his friend’s shoulder. Kyuhyun just nodded and went to look at the student again, he bowed to the professor and turned his back against the class. 

“Thank you sir.” Siwon also bid his goodbye to the professor, Siwon stood beside the student, they talked for a while and Ryeowook saw that the student was much shorter than Siwon… they started walking to the SG Room, The student glance at the class and made eye contact with Kyuhyun again, Kyuhyun didn't know why but he’s feeling something unexplainable. 

He almost fell down his chair when he noticed that the student who fetched Siwon was wearing a university hoodie.

“Siwon!!” Kyuhyun cornered Siwon as soon as the tall guy exited the SG room. Kyuhyun looked behind Siwon, he didn't see the student earlier. He dragged Siwon away from the SG Room.

“What is wrong with you?” Siwon asked. 

“What’s his name??” Kyuhyun asked. Siwon gave him a confused look.

“Who the hell are you talking about?” Siwon asked.

“The student earlier! The one who fetched you.” Kyuhyun replied.

“And why are you asking?” Siwon asked again.

“Fucking hell Siwon, just tell me what’s his name!!!” 

“Okay! Fine, fine! Chill. What is going on with you, jeez!” Siwon held his hands up, “His name is Ryeowook.” 

“Ryeowook?” Siwon nods. Kyuhyun kept on repeating the student’s name in his head. He unconsciously smiled, Kyuhyun thinks that the way ‘Ryeowook’ slips his mouth is perfect.

“Now tell me, Why are you suddenly interested in Ryeowook?” Kyuhyun eyed his friend, Siwon elbowed him pretty hard on his arm.

“I think he’s 9.”

“I don't think so.” 

“Why?”

“I don't know. I’ve known Ryeowook for so long and I don't think that his type is you Kyu.” Siwon honestly told Kyuhyun. Ryeowook and Siwon are practically best friends in terms since they’ve been Officers since their freshman year. 

“How did you come to that conclusion??” 

“I don’t know… I’ve seen all the men and women he used to date and honestly, you’re not on their level.” Kyuhyun frowned at Siwon, obviously hurt. “No! Not in a bad way? I think? Hmm, Do you know Hyungsik? Park Hyungsik? The famous basketball player? They used to date, and also Luna, they were also a thing way back sophomore, and the latest he had a thing with was Yesung.” Kyuhyun’s eyes went wide, if Siwon and Ryeowook were friends, is it okay to Ryeowook?

“What? Siwon, you’re dating your friend’s ex??” 

“They weren't official, Yesung just asked Ryeowook to be his date last prom and they tried to date but realized they’re better off as friends, Yesung loves me more though.” Siwon nonchalantly replied. “But for real, Ryeowook’s not the type to slide romantic letters inside of his crush’s locker, he’s the type to get asked on, he never makes the first move, and he’s usually vocal if he’s interested in someone.” Siwon added. They’re at the parking lot already.

“What if he’s just shy? You know you already said that he’s used on getting asked/hit on, what if he just likes me and is just afraid?” Kyuhyun asked, getting inside of Siwon’s car. Siwon was dumbfounded.

“What are you doing? Where the hell are you going?” Siwon asked as he went inside the car. 

“Let’s go to the mall, I need to buy some groceries.” He puts his seatbelt on. “What if I hit on him instead? Like, I’ll approach him…?”

“I thought you respect his privacy? I mean you did say that, and really Kyu, there are a lot of students who're wearing a jacket earlier.” Siwon said as he drove off the nearest mall. Kyuhyun stayed silent, he’s not that sure if Ryeowook is 9, but a part of him tells him that it might be Ryeowook. They stayed silent for most of the drive, Siwon parked his car and accompanied Kyuhyun to the grocery. As if Siwon was Kyuhyun’s personal assistant, well they’re best friends after all.

Kyuhyun and Siwon were in the junk food aisle, Kyuhyun needed to stock his favorite chips because he just finished his last bag of chips last night.

“Kyu, meet me at the coffee aisle, I’ll find a new coffee, I don't like the taste of the one I previously bought. Kyuhyun just nodded as he began to gather lots of chips, he reached for the top shelf of the aisle and got the biggest pack of his favorite chips, he’s just scanning through the chips in front of him when someone caught his eye. 

There was a guy not too far from him struggling on reaching the chips at the top shelf. Kyuhyun almost jumped when he saw that it’s Ryeowook. He carefully threw his chips on the cart as he carefully made his way towards Ryeowook.

He grabbed the bag pf chips that the smaller one was reaching and gave it to Ryeowook. Ryeowook looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Kyuhyun.

“You’re welcome.” Kyuhyun grinned as he winked at Ryeowook. Ryeowook didn't say anything. 

“Uhm, Thanks.” Ryeowook bowed. Kyuhyun didn't say anything and just stared at Ryeowook. Kyuhyun scanned Ryeowook’s face and features.

He has a high cheekbone, a plump lips, a cute nose, and almond like eyes, his hair also looks fluffy and soft. Ryeowook also stared back at him. Kyuhyun thought that even if he’s not 9, He is sure that he would have dated Ryeowook. Kyuhyun couldn't deny that his hair and height matches 9 but, again as Siwon mentioned earlier, there were lots of possible people.

“Are you alone?” Kyuhyun asked, Ryeowook didn't have the time to answer when someone approached them.

“Why are you taking so long— Wook!” Siwon appeared behind Kyuhyun.

“Siwon?” Ryeowook asked. 

“Why are you here? I thought you were doing some org work?” Siwon asked. Kyuhyun looked at Ryeowook, his suspicion getting higher. 

“Ah, yes but I just need to buy some groceries. I don't have a lot of stock.” Ryeowook answered, he glanced at Kyuhyun, but Kyuhyun’s just staring at him.

“Did my friend harass you?” Siwon asked, suspiciously eyeing Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun whipped his head giving Siwon a look and an elbow to the stomach.

“Oh! No, no! In fact he helped me. You know, I’m not that tall and I always have a hard time reaching…” Ryeowook giggled. Kyuhyun swore that it’s as if the angels were laughing, Ryeowook’s laugh sounded so good.

“You need to look for a tall boyfriend then. Say why don’t you just accept Hakyeon’s heart? He’s so tall and you two would look so cute.” Siwon teased him. Ryeowook blushed as he shook his head, secretly glancing at Kyuhyun who is giving Siwon a death glare.

“We’re just friends…” Ryeowook answered. “Ah Siwon, I need to go now. See you tomorrow!” He bid his goodbye, when he turned around He dropped something but Siwon immediately picked it up. 

“Ryeowook, you dropped something.” Siwon approached Ryeowook and handed him a pack of post-its. Kyuhyun’s eye widened for the second time.

“Thank you!” Ryeowook threw it on his basket and immediately left the 2 people.

“Siwon… he’s 9…” Kyuhyun mumbled. As he looked to Ryeowook’s retreating back.

“Huh?” Siwon asked. 

“I’m definitely sure he’s 9!!” Kyuhyun stated. He had this wide smile, he didn't expect his secret admirer to be that cute. Siwon just shook his head. “Believe me.”

For the following days, Kyuhyun had been so busy, he’s not focused on 9 or with Ryeowook because of some school matters. 11 days since he first met Ryeowook, the idea of him being 9 excites the hell out of Kyuhyun, Ryeowook was definitely his type, but if he happens to be 9,he thinks he would marry Ryeowook. Speaking of 9, according to Kyuhyun’s count, if he’s not mistaken, today would be the 100th letter/note of 9. Kyuhyun wishes that 9 would reveal himself already, so that he will know whether to pursue Ryeowook or not.

He also hasn't seen Ryeowook in 9 days! But during the breaks/lunches, Kyuhyun would scan the cafeteria and find Ryeowook, but to no avail, he’s not at the cafeteria. It’s the 11th day of Kyuhyun looking for Ryeowook during lunch breaks. He was seated in the middle of the cafeteria with his friends.

“Who the hell are you looking for?” Changmin asked.

“His crush probably.” Jaehyun answered as he shoved a spoonful of rice. 

“He doesn't eat lunch in the cafeteria.” Siwon spoke as he flipped the physics book he was reading. Kyuhyun looked at him. “He doesn't like crowded places. He always eats his food inside the SG Room or at the field, alone or with his best friend, Sungmin. 

“No!” Kyuhyun exclaimed. All 3 looked at him. “He’s friends with Sungmin? As in Lee Sungmin??” Kyuhyun asked.

“Yes.” Siwon answered.

“I flirted with Sungmin last year, summer.” Kyuhyun admits. 

“Whore.” Jaehyun commented.

“Manwhore.” Changmin corrected. “Man don’t tell us you’ll hit on his friend also? With Ryeowook? Dude please spare the guy, he doesn't deserve you. He’s so nice and good hearted, I love him, not romantically but I know if someone messes with Ryeowook, I’ll kill that person.” 

“Exactly.” Siwon added. Kyuhyun frowned.

“Y’all are mean. I’m not even that bad!” Kyuhyun exclaimed. “Anyway, I don't care. I’m not hungry, so I’ll just look for him. Later.” He bid his goodbye. He made his way out of the cafeteria and immediately went outside, when he didn't see Ryeowook at the field, he went inside the building where the SG Room was located. The door was locked and it looked like no one was inside so, He just made his way to his next class, since it’s almost time. He was walking down the flight of stairs when he noticed a familiar guy was climbing stairs below him, he peeked and he saw Ryeowook, the floor below Kyuhyun is where his locker is located. He tip-toed and made his steps light to avoid attention.

He peeked and there, he saw Ryeowook pulling out a purple post-its outside his coat’s pocket, he also pulled out a pen. Kyuhyun’s heart was beating faster, enjoying the scene he’s watching. 

Ryeowook wrote something on the note, an obvious smile plastered on his face while he scribbled something on the paper. Kyuhyun saw how Ryeowook’s eyes twinkle as he folds the note and slips it inside Kyuhyun’s locker. Ryeowook stayed for a while smiling at Kyuhyun’s locker. Kyuhyun’s heart actually skipped a beat, seeing Ryeowook like that, he’s now sure that the feeling is mutual, he likes Ryeowook as much as Ryeowook likes him. 

Kyuhyun suddenly thought of an Idea to catch Ryeowook. So he went down the stairs,he know Ryeowook would go down so when he heard Footsteps approaching, he immediately climbed one step, he heard how the footsteps stopped.

“1…” Kyuhyun spoke as he climbed another step, “2…” another step again, “3…” another step, “4…” another step, “5…” another step, “6…” another step, “7…” another step…” he’s 2 steps away from Ryeowook. “8…” he spoke, looking up to meet Ryeowook’s eyes.

“9.” He stopped. He locked eyes with Ryeowook. “Hello 9.” He smiled. Ryeowook just looked at him. He scanned Ryeowook, his little hands were balled into fists. Kyuhyun contemplated whether to hold it or not.

“Excuse me?” Ryeowook asked. His pupils were shaky.

“I said Hello, 9!” Kyuhyun repeated himself. 

“I don't know—” Kyuhyun pushed him against the wall beside the staircase.

“I've wanted to meet you for a long time already, 9.” Kyuhyun spoke. “Nice to meet you, Ryeowook.” He smiled at the man in front of him.

Ryeowook didn't speak, he’s just looking at Kyuhyun. 

“I swear I’ll kiss the living daylights out of you and if you don't say anything in 3… 2…” Kyuhyun starts to count, Ryeowook’s was startled,

“WHA—” Kyuhyun smirked as he didn't let Ryeowook say any word as he kissed the plump lips he’d been eyeing ever since he saw him at the grocery. Kyuhyun closed his eyes as he grabbed Ryeowook from the waist and moved his lips. Ryeowook unconsciously closed his eyes and held on Kyuhyun’s coat. He pulled the man kissing him closer as he answered the kiss. 

The kiss lasted for a moment, good thing there were no students around the area at that time. Ryeowook cups Kyuhyun’s cheek as he stole one quick peck. He opened his eyes and saw Kyuhyun staring at him, lovingly.

“Hi.” Kyuhyun smiled. Ryeowook blushed, he looked away but Kyuhyun made Ryeowook look at him. “You’re a great kisser, you know?” Kyuhyun teased.

“Shut up.” Ryeowook mumbled. Obviously embarrassed, he didn't imagine himself making out with someone at the staircase, in public! He’s a student leader, he should not do things like this. 

“If my memory serves me right, this day marks the 100th message right?” Kyuhyun asked, Ryeowook didn't answer. Kyuhyun grabbed Ryeowook in the arm and dragged him to the lockers.

Ryeowook didn't say anything and let himself be dragged. Kyuhyun released him. “Don’t run away.” Kyuhyun ordered. He opened his locker and indeed, there was a purple note inside, Kyuhyun smirked, immediately grabbing the sticky note. “Hello there.” He mumbled. Ryeowook was furiously blushing, he’s caught in the act, and he just made out with his crush. He sighed, there’s no escaping now. He looked at Kyuhyun who’s reading the note, and immediately snatched it.

“Hey!” Ryeowook silenced him using his forefinger.

 _“Day 100th, Wow, I can't believe I managed to write 100 letters to you, this started as nothing but to cheer on you, since I was too shy on approaching you. I haven't seen you in days, as much as I want to see you, and stare at you for hours, I’m trying not to be seen by you at all costs, I don't want you to discover me yet, but I think, I’ll admit it soon.”_ Ryeowook spoke, Kyuhyun was listening to him all along. He looked at Ryeowook lovingly. Ryeowook turned the paper around. _“Kyuhyun, I… I think I'm falling for you, is that even possible?”_ Ryeowook paused. He bravely looked at Kyuhyun’s eyes, his eyes speaking for himself, he saw how Kyuhyun’s eyes twinkled, and how he smiled at Ryeowook.

“I didn't know where or when it started. Is that even possible? Falling for someone that you have only watched from a distance? Because if not, I really don't know what happened to me.” Ryeowook began again. “I don't even know you at first, I didn't even know your name the day I started sending letters, I just happened to hear your name when Siwon was telling us a story. Since I already know Jaehyun and Changmin, I assume you’re Kyuhyun. For real, Kyuhyun, I didn't expect myself to continue writing letters. I’m sorry if I happened to be weird especially during the earlier days.” Ryeowook apologized. He bowed his head, he was fumbling something inside his pocket. Kyuhyun pulled out his hand. He held it and picked the same purple sticky note and pen inside. Ryeowook didn't say anything. Kyuhyun began scribbling down the sticky note. When he was done, he handed Ryeowook a note. 

“Yes, It can happen. Because I myself found myself falling for you even if I don't even know you.” Was written on the note.

“Really?” Ryeowook asked, Kyuhyun smiled and nodded. He softly ruffled Ryeowook’s hair. 

“I didn't find it weird at all. Besides, you didn't even do or say anything weird.” Kyuhyun assured. “Ever since That day, I feel like I’m dating someone. I am excited to see your messages and I get upset when you forget or don't slip a note.” Kyuhyun admitted, avoiding Ryeowook’s gaze. Now it's Ryeowook’s turn to chuckle.

“You know, I really was planning on telling you before our christmas break…” Ryeowook scratched his head. “I already am planning on something, why did you have to show up now? I checked earlier you were at the cafeteria.” Ryeowook complained, pouting.

“I was looking for you.” Kyuhyun replied, and it earned him a blush from Ryeowook. “You know, even if you weren't 9, I already planned on asking you out, turns out, even if that means I’d have to disregard 9… but look at that, who would've thought you’re 9?” Kyuhyun teased him. Ryeowook gave him a hearty laugh. 

“Siwon knows I’m ‘9’.” Kyuhyun was dumbfounded, He didn't think he heard it right. 

“W-What?” He asked again, Ryeowook giggled, pinching Kyuhyun’s nose. Kyuhyun thought, ‘So all along his best friend knew?’

“I said Siwon knows I’m 9, I think it was the moment you mentioned it to them, He immediately checked the surveillance cameras, and yep. So One day, he caught me in the act and I seriously have to beg him not to tell you.” Ryeowook told Kyuhyun. “But he just knows that I’m doing this because I want to be your friend…” He added, not looking at Kyuhyun.

“Fucking asshole. He’s full of shit!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, remembering the days Siwon lied to him. He immediately understood that maybe Siwon did that to protect Ryeowook.

“He doesn't have anything to do with it. I swear I was the one who asked him not to tell you. Don't be mad at him.” Ryeowook pleaded. 

“I won't.” Kyuhyun lied. Oh, Kyuhyun will surely get back at Siwon. “Why didn't you tell him that you want his best friend to be your boyfriend?” Kyuhyun teased, as he pushed Ryeowook until his back softly slammed the lockers. 

“Boyfriend?!” 

“Oh, didn't we just make it official a while ago?” Kyuhyun asked, pertaining to what happened earlier at the staircase. His face dangerously coming too close towards Ryeowook’s. 

**_“Or do you want me to make it official for the second time?”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
